


Reunited

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Tony get reacquainted after Tony returns from a mandatory training conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

 

Jethro looked up over the hood of his Dodge Challenger when he heard the footsteps echoing on the pavement moving closer and closer. It was a hot summer day and he’d taken advantage of it by washing his pride and joy but thankfully he’d just finished because the man jogging up his driveway appeared to be in need of his immediate attention.

He remained speechless as Tony came to a stop in front of him, his legs parted just enough that the sun behind him highlighted a certain part of his anatomy because Tony, of course, _never_ wore underwear. It may have even been his rule number one; Jethro wasn’t sure. The white cord of his headphones against his tanned chest proved just how much of the Florida sunshine Tony had taken in while he’d been away. Vance had sent him off to a conference and despite his protests and grumbling Tony had been happy he’d gone. He’d just wished Jethro had been allowed to go with him.

“You have a nice trip?” Jethro asked.

Tony shrugged. “I got lonely,” he replied.

“Couldn’t find a hottie on the beach to keep you company?”

Another shrug. “They weren’t my type.”

“None of ‘em?” Jethro feigned surprise.

“Well you see, I have a very specific type,” Tony playfully informed the man as he took in Jethro’s body.

“Is that so?”

Tony smiled devilishly. “Any chance you could spare some ice water? It was a long run.”

“You know where it is,” Jethro said, motioning towards the house with his head. He let his eyes rake over Tony’s body one more time before the man disappeared into the house. One look at the bulge in the front of his own shorts and he was following Tony inside. He caught up to him at the sink where Tony was filling his glass.

“What’d you do while I was gone?” Tony asked when he felt the man slip in behind him.

“Little of this, little of that,” Jethro answered. “I was lonely too.”

“You couldn’t find anyone to take the edge off either?”

“Meaningless pleasure offers no satisfaction.” Jethro ran his hands from Tony’s shoulders, down his back then let his fingers slip under the waistband of Tony’s shorts and he pushed them down as he kissed the back of Tony’s neck.

Tony reached behind him, grabbed the front of Jethro’s shorts and squeezed, his need quickly taking over his thoughts. “From the feel of things I got here just in time,” he teased, rubbing the man’s length.

“Tell me you came prepared,” Jethro breathed.

“A little lube and I’m ready to go,” Tony answered.

“Don’t move.”

Jethro disappeared and reappeared moments later to find Tony in the same spot, minus his shorts. He undid his fly and freed himself then squirted some lube in his hand and fisted his cock while lubing Tony’s hole and making sure he was adequately stretched with his other hand. Once they were both ready, he spread Tony’s ass cheeks and lined himself up.

“I’ve been getting hornier and hornier every day you’ve been gone,” Jethro said, still holding onto himself as he eased the first couple inches of his dick in and out of Tony.

“Touch me, Jethro,” Tony pleaded.

Jethro pushed all the way in then released his cock, reached around and wrapped his hand around Tony’s leaking cock, earning a moan of pure bliss from his lover.

“I didn’t jerk myself off the whole time I was gone,” Tony said.

“I can tell,” Gibbs replied. “You’re so fucking hard and I haven’t even done anything to you yet.”

“Did you?” Tony asked. “Did you touch yourself and pretend it was me?”

“Why do that when I could wait and have the real thing?” Jethro answered. “A little anticipation does the body good.”

Tony leaned forward slightly, bracing his hands on the countertop and arching his back to allow Jethro to move freely.

“Mmm,” Jethro hummed approvingly, running his hands up and down Tony’s body. “I dreamed about you in this position every night.”

“Did it give you wet dreams?” Tony asked. “Was your cum all over the sheets when you woke up?”

“It mighta been,” Jethro answered cryptically, his hips moving faster and faster without his consent. Things were going to be over much faster than he’d hoped but then they could take it slow and draw it out without the desperation and urgency.

“I dreamed about you too,” Tony said. “Your big, fat cock in my hand… my mouth… my ass. I woke up screaming your name and thrusting against the soft sheets. I could almost feel you filling me as I came without even touching myself.” His breathing grew heavier and he started rocking himself back onto his lover, slamming his body against Jethro’s harder and harder. “Just like I’m getting ready to do now,” he purred.

Jethro’s fingers tightened around Tony’s waist and he sped up his movements, making sure to graze Tony’s prostate with each stroke. It wasn’t long before both were cuming in unison, Tony with a blissful, shuddery sigh and Jethro with a series of happy grunts.

Tony pushed himself up off the counter on shaky arms and immediately found himself drawn into Jethro’s embrace.

“I never did say hello or welcome back,” Jethro said.

“I think that was hello and welcome back all rolled into one,” Tony replied.

“You liked that, did you?”

“I’m ready to do it all over again,” Tony answered.

“I’m gonna need a minute for that,” Jethro said. He eased out of Tony, turned him around and wrapped him in a proper hug. “Hello,” he said softly against Tony’s ear. “Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your time away—”

“I didn’t,” Tony interrupted with a quiet whisper.

“Because that’s the last time you’re going off without me.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You better believe it,” Jethro said possessively, his lips against Tony’s.

Tony hummed in approval as he pressed his lips to Jethro’s. He stepped closer until their bodies were touching and started chuckling.

“What?” Jethro asked, a smile on his face.

“You’re like an animal,” Tony teased, “standing here with your shorts still on and your dick hanging out.”

“Let’s go upstairs and I’ll show you just how much of an animal I can be,” Jethro growled.

Tony willingly let Jethro take him by the hand and drag him towards the stairs. “Is that a promise?”

“You better believe it,” Jethro answered. “One I’m gonna spend the rest of the day and all night keeping.”

**End.**


End file.
